In Captivity
by devils sweety
Summary: this is about a pack of lions who free themselves from cativity and have there dreams come true. how do they do it? read and find out, R&R plz


**I wrote this in English (the class) and thought you might like it xx**

just walking up and down, down and up. My day never changes unless I want it to. I could go on that wooden frame if I wanted, I could just keep walking around or I can watch the animals on the other side of the screen as they point and gasp at my simple movements. There isn't very much to do.

Going up on the wooden thing, I can see the two legged animals better but there's not much to see. I can't understand them and they can't understand me. There's a click and one of them comes into my space. I jump down from the wood as it lays down a few big slabs of meat then goes back the way it came. Picking it up in my teeth I can taste a little blood, cow meat and something distant but disgusting.

After eating it I walk to the small pool. I see the golden mane of hair that surrounds my head. I never could swim so I just paddled around the edges and rolled over a few times. There was a light from the sky, it was too hot. It was unnatural.

For days it goes on like this but then there was a new person and he didn't respect anything, it brought out the anger in me. I didn't know what he said but I could tell that he was taunting me and my group of friends in this room. He started throwing food and stones at me but never went away from his gap in the wall.

This went on for weeks and weeks so I got used to his routine. And one day something inside me snapped, this had gone too far. I was waiting, my natural instincts finally coming out after ten years in captivity. In this hell hole. The door opened and I could smell the disgusting stuff that was in my faint in my food. Then he came out and walked a few paces before looking around. The wall came out into our enclosure so this should be easy. I pushed at the door with my shoulder and it started swinging before giving the tell tale 'click'. The other animal jumped and spun round. I grumbled, warning him not to move or do anything. However, he ran. I jogged behind him and easily kept pace. He went for the wooden frame. Though if he wanted to survive the he should have gone for the pool. I was thinking, should I really play with my food before I kill it? Its his own fault really, he brought the natural instincts back out and it was an amusing change. He was climbing up like a monkey. I followed, jumping up easily and beating him to the top. I shouted.

His face was horror struck. I looked at the animals on the other side of the glass. There were loads of them, more than I had ever seen before. I looked back at the thing at my feet. He was going back down. Again, I beat him down, only just. He ran for the gap in the wall that was no longer there. He must have noticed because he went for the pool. Last chance. I ran and crossed the ground faster than he could scream, I couldn't stop. Splash! Straight into the water. It wasn't even deep, in-fact it only came up to my shoulder. I could hear a few of my friends laughing at me from a distance.

I made for the edge. I don't like getting too wet. He was trying to get his nails through a tiny cracks that were the only sign a door was even there. He started screaming and It hurt my ears. I wanted it to stop. I crept round, encircling him. He was quiet but shaking all over. There was a 'click'. The other person came through the gap and started shouting at me. He was older and had been here as long as I had, so I trusted and respected him. He was pointing at the frame and still shouting. I went and jumped up. My play toy was amazed and stopped shaking, he stumbled through the door. I am carnivorous and will have him one day.

I dreamt angry dreams where I beat him until his skull caved in and he bled to death, then I would wake up and never find out the ending.

He never came back for weeks until one day I saw him. He was at the edge of my enclosure, the door was open a bit, I wondered over and sat down at the door. He looked over and took a few deliberate steps backwards. I dropped my head but not my eyes. He came forward those few steps he had just taken back, he was still out of reach. I wouldn't talk, it didn't matter if I did because he couldn't understand me anyway. I put one hand over my nose to make it look like I was sorry however I felt quite opposite. He came further again, only a few steps though. This time I stood up and moved back. On thing that overpowered these beasts worse than lack of common sense was curiosity. This time I lay down and covered my nose, he came to the edge but stayed in the other room looking petrified. I must have been a great actor because he went back and picked up a bucket and came a half step into my area. He put a wooden triangle at the door so it would stay open.

He slowly put the food on the ground a couple of meters away and stayed shock still. I stood up slowly and side stepped over to it, I picked it up slowly and chewed being careful not to show my teeth. He watched me and I watched him. He took out a metal pole, there was a quiet 'click' and a bright flash that blinded me. I tried to clear my eyes and my vision came back but so did the blinding light. He started encircling me and when he was behind me I lunged for the door and knocked the blocked out the way and as I swung round I slammed it shut with my ass. His eyes were full of fear and he slowly started creeping backwards but this time my friends wanted to join in so one of he girls was crouched behind him and he fell over her. They, just like me, had had no fun in months so we would all enjoy this. There were four of us and one of him. Mwa ha ha ha.

We circled him and he spun round slowly in the other direction, looking for a way out. This was my kill so I was in charge and they followed my lead. The circle slowly got smaller and he stopped spinning. His eyes constantly moving from one of us to another, never letting us out of his sight for a few seconds at a time. We stopped behind him, this was the first killing in years so we would make it amusing, time consuming and memorable. We spread out and pressed him back into a corner where he crouched into a tight ball. We moved back but one of the girls stayed, the rest of us were on look-out. I went to the door to see if any of his kind would come out, one of the others went to the door for the beds and the last strolled by the window to see that we weren't being watched.

Three more of his kind came through the door and I was polite enough to lose it behind them before shouting,

"GRAB SOMEONE AND KILL THEM!"

The three remaining of us ran at them with teeth bared and muscles tensed. We took it in turns to leap and separate there puny little group and making them weaker. We lunged and they dodged, they swiped and we ducked. This went on for a good few minutes but when they swiped they were unguarded on one side so instead of ducking when our opponents moved we attacked and floored them.

A spine tingling scream soared through the air and told me that the initial target was gone so they were outnumbered again. We got rid of them after a long time, but one at a time they diminished and soon they were 'nout but flesh, blood and bones.

I couldn't believe it. I felt so young. It was like something was missing but after my instincts came out I was whole again. It felt great. We set about cleaning up and eating as much as we could, we are carnivorous after all. They were nothing but a big pile of bones when we were finished. We lounged about on the wooden frame, we were full for the first time and we were content and happy as well.

The door to our beds was opened up and we strolled through, there was straw on the floor that served as a bed, not much but it works. It was peaceful that night and I dreamt of running through the wild with sand between my toes and not having to give a care to the world and not worrying about anything. I felt kind of stoned as well. I woke abruptly when I was thrown into a hard cold wall.

I was in a truck. I got up but the ground was unstable so I fell back down. I looked up and saw people on the bars above me. I could hear my friends shouting curses at them. The air wasn't like that in the enclosure, it was cleaner and fresher. I sat up. The truck suddenly stopped and I went flying forward and hit another wall. Then we reversed and turned a corner at the same time and I rolled around the cage like a rag-doll, and we stopped again. The tailgate went down and our cages slid out. We hit the ground and got dragged about a meter or two. I heard a gate close before one of the walls of my cage opened up. Bright lights shone through.

I took a few hesitant steps forward, I could hear my friends gasping, then it hit me. This was an incredible amount of space, much more than any of us had ever even heard of. There was still a fence but there must have been acres of land all for us. I could smell many different animals and some smelt like food. This was just like the place I was born before spending ten years in a small room. We went and wandered around as a group but the more confident we got the further we strayed away from each other. My dreams had come true, I could hunt and eat when I pleased, I could run in open spaces. I never wanted to leave this place.

And so I'm still here another four years on aged 18. I'm highly respected as it's claimed to be my fault we're here. I'm not the head of the pack, I passed that on to my son two years ago. There are nine of us now. Six lioness's and three lions running wild as if this was our home all along. On the outside im grey round the muzzle, ears and almost everywhere, I've lived a shockingly long life and don't regret a single bit. On the inside I haven't changed and I stay youth-full and strong. And so this story ends here, from misery to joy, pain to happiness. I will never look back


End file.
